Sanity's Grip
by Defiant-Dreams
Summary: 2P Cardverse!AU The Kingdoms of Cards has a bloody history, but when a 6666-year-old prophecy starts coming true, it's about to become even bloodier. A civil war in Hearts, a famine in Diamonds, and the King of Spades becomes weaker as each day passes. The Kingdom of Clubs does not know what it started, but they will pay the price. The Queen of Spades will make sure of it.
1. Prologue, Spades

**So, lol. 2P Cardverse. Am I crazy or what? Just the prologue. A little sneak peek, per se. Unedited.**

* * *

The Queen of Spades was insane.

The Tens snorted, and claimed the very notion was ridiculous and treason against the Deck, their Queen, and Spades itself. But still, their voices wavered in doubt and confusion. The Tens were much closer to the Jack, yet even they didn't understand why certain things happened on the order of their Queen.

It was the only explanation. Nothing else would explain the War that came and went during the Fortieth Chosen's two hundred-year rule.

The Kingdom has seen their Queen during the Bridge War, a cruel smile playing in his lips as he twirled the Spade's Time Trump. It was their King's, and it was that pocket watch that brought them victory from the Diamond Kingdom. They had seen the Diamond's army move as if they were in the maple syrup that their Ace, the brother of their King favored so much. They had seen the giggle burst out of their Queen's lips.

The Kingdom has seen their Queen during the Hola Wars, relentless with his sword as he slashed his way through the Hearts' footmen, a dangerous glint in his pale blue eyes ringed with pink flecks as he fought towards their fallen King and aided him, disarming the Queen of Clubs. It was a miracle that the Royal Pair made it out alive, blood that matched their King's eyes staining their clothes and their Trumps. None of them could forget the maniacal grin on their Queen's bloody face as the two announced their victory.

They have seen their Queen with his sweets, poison lacing the frosting. It was an old trick, a slow and painful disposal of those insubordinate enough to utter a word against their King. His cupcakes were deadly and widely known. It was a worse death however, to refuse to eat it. You wouldn't be allowed to eat at all, as the Queen played the King's Trump and kept you on the brink of death for an eternity.

Spades forbid they ever see the Queen lose a war. It came close once, during the War of Blackjack. Their Jack had spent the day of the loss of the Battle of Pottsburg with his hands shaking and face pale. Even their wise Jack could not bear to be in the same room as an enraged Queen of Spades. Their King had locked the two of them in their room, and the servants whispered that their King had ordered for no one to disturb them for the rest of day for any reason other than an attack. The Fours had giggled and claimed that they spent it in bed, sweet nothings flowing out of their King into skin marked with the scars of battle.

The Twos murmured during long days in the Court that the laws that would come should be watched out for. The Kingdom of Spades swallowed, and nodded. Their Queen is known to set up laws that were completely irrational yet proved to be an unconventional way of solving a problem that had been ignored for far too long. So they let it be.

They did not riot over laws demanding they stay inside and not interact with anyone on days the other Kingdoms visited. They could have, because the fun and newness that the other kingdoms brought whenever they visited were something that they greatly missed. However, they did not dare, after the attack the Kingdom of Clubs had started right in the City Center, after they insisted they were there for fun and trade. Many should have been killed that night, yet the law had them inside their houses, safe and sound. The Hola Wars had harmed their Ace and the Tens, those closest to the Deck's Chosen.

They did not riot over the Law of Pink, that required them to wear bright pink clothes as they neared the forests that served as a border between the kingdoms of Hearts and Spades. After all, they had figured out that it served as protection from the human-like creatures that migrated from the Hearts's Kingdom. A disregard to this rule had left people screaming as the creatures scratched and bit them to their deaths.

They still didn't understand why they had to keep at least 3 fishes in their home, or why they had to wear necklaces shaped like Spades with a hair of a cat locked inside though.

But... Are the passing of laws not their King's job? Their King, with his red eyes, and dark hair that reminded them all of the blood spilled during the Poker War. Their King, with his charming words, his harsh words, his pretty words laced with deadly promises. The King of Spades was in love, and it was as simple that. Spades forbid anyone forget his devotion to Queen and country.

He was just as insane, of course.

* * *

Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs will come up soon. This is mainly the Spades Kingdom though, so they'll be heavily mentioned even if the chapter's on the CDH Kingdoms. Yes, I'm incredibly lazy, so I made them an acronym.

Aces- siblings of the royals

Fours- assassins, spies

Tens- servants

WARS MENTIONED:

Hola Wars= Clubs vs. Spades. Aim=weaken the Royals by attacking those closest to them. FAAAAAIL. IDK why. Leverage? In Hola-the game-the point is to capture the Ace and the Ten. Which is kind of funny, since Aces are family, and Tens are like, almost family.

Bridge Wars= Spades vs. Diamonds. Aim=Money... Ahaha? Spades had spent a lot due to the Hola Wars. It's like after the Seven Years War, when Britain ended up broke.

War of Blackjack= Spades vs Hearts. Aim= Borders. Because they share one, remember? It ended on the 21st. Wink wink. Disputes, because those forests with the weird creatures, yeah, that one? The Spades were all, "It's a stupid forest, let's destroy it." So Hearts goes, "No way, bro, those are our forests!"

**(April 21, 2012)= I changed the names of some war****s. LOL.**


	2. Hearts, The Beginning

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but Hearts is on the brink of a civil war." Feliciano said flatly, staring at his brother. Romano smiled, black eyes glinting in amusement.

"Yes, I am aware. Very hard not to be." He dragged his hand through his golden hair, smiling innocently at his brother. He laughed softly, shaking his head.

Feliciano sighed, rolling his purple eyes. He spoke carefully, "Ve, that's why you can't stay here, _idiota. _I don't want you to get involved. We're still recovering from that War of Blackjack with Spades. Hearts can't handle another war—and a civil one at that, ve."

"I'm your Ace." Romano said, narrowing his eyes, all pretence of cheerfulness falling off. "You can't just tell me to _flee_ to Diamonds! I fight with you, _fratello_, you know that."

"Huh. Ve, what about Antonio? Yeah? That Three of Diamonds who you favor so much? Isn't he still waiting for you? Ve, hasn't it been a few decades or so? Since, say, the Golf War?" Feliciano reasoned, smirking slightly. The deep red flush on Romano's face told him enough how much that hit him.

"I—That _bastardo_ doesn't matter! I'm your brother! I'm your Ace. I have to be with you, _idiota_, that's my job." Romano argued, recovering quickly. Antonio was not important. Not now. His brother was being an idiot—an even bigger idiot than Antonio.

Feliciano let out a sigh. "Be with me? As in, fight? I thought that they very idea of staining your clothes with blood was unappealing." He drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm your Ace." Romano repeated, eyes narrowing. He was so not backing down.

"_Exactly, fratello._" Feliciano snapped. "You're my Ace. You're my brother. You can't die in this war."

There was something different with his voice. Something desperate and urgent that caused a shiver to run up Romano's back. He swallowed, before smiling slyly. He leaned towards his brother slowly, watching as Feliciano stiffened.

"How much are you allowed to tell me?"

The Jack of Hearts flinched. Of course his brother figured it out. Romano was not an idiot.

"…Not much."

* * *

"Where is he?" Ludwig muttered, his purple eyes flitting around the room. It was already time for the meeting to convene, yet Feliciano was nowhere in sight. The Twos were already gathered in front of them, and his Queen was sitting beside him, looking painfully bored as he regarded the council.

Kiku looked up at him, his bright red eyes narrowed slightly. "I do think you should control Feliciano more. He has an annoying habit of disappearing." He said lightly, tone bordering on rudeness.

Ludwig sighed. "Yes, I've noticed that. It's been a hundred years or so, Kiku."

"Your Majesty?"

Kiku and Ludwig both turned, blinking at the Two in front of them.

"My King, my Queen. There have been rumors of a rebellion in the North. They've been stocking up on weapons. We don't know where they're coming from."

Kiku made a low sound of disapproval, tsking slightly. "Shame. Send me a Four, will you?"

The Two bowed, and walked briskly to the door. A Three would most likely be guarding it. The Queen's message would be passed around the kingdom until a respectable Four would hear it and report to them.

"These are the times I wish we had an abundance of Fours." Kiku murmured. He shrugged, sighing slightly.

"Oh well. Diamonds isn't faring well these days, anyways. Have your heard about Diamonds, Ludwig?" Kiku asked, smiling a bit. He seemed amused, as if Diamond's suffering was funny.

Ludwig gave him a look. "Yes. There was a meeting with their King yesterday, in case you forgot. I think you must have, because then you probably would've came."

Kiku rolled his bright red eyes. "Meetings with Diamond are _so _boring. Meetings with Spades, on the other hand, are extremely fun."

Ludwig huffed. "Spades? Have you seen the look on their Jack's face? It's as if he wants to eat you."

Kiku grinned. "And of course, their Queen will be the one to cut you up and bake a cupcake with your intestines. The King of Diamonds says the experience is absolutely nasty."

Ludwig stared at him. "Of course it would be nasty. Do you think you'd enjoy being used as frosting?" His lips twitched though, causing the scar on his face to jump slightly.

Kiku smirked. "Why not? Almost immortality should be exploited, my King. If we die when the Deck says we die, so be it."

"Your Majesties."

The Queen and King of Hearts stilled, and then turned to the Four dressed impeccably in front of them. Ludwig seemed to rise, until he looked imposing and strong. The Four of Hearts swallowed and bowed lowly.

Kiku seemed to examine him, and then he nodded. "He'll do."

And the Four of Clubs who was in the shadows narrowed his eyes.

Yes. This one would do. King Ivan would be pleased.

* * *

VOCABULARY:

Twos: Royal advisors, wise ones.  
Threes: Knights, military. There are a lot in Spades. Power and war. You know. That's why they win.  
Nines: Healers. Doctors. Med people.

WARS MENTIONED:

Golf War: Hearts vs. Diamonds. Aim= Hearts had an abundance of Nines. Diamonds needed Nines, because there was a sickness. Like swine flu. Hearts didn't want to risk their people over the stupid Diamonds, because they weren't so close, you know? So, Diamonds was all like, "okay, fine, let's fight, bitches." And they lost. Because their Threes were already sickly. And few. You know.

Next: CLUBS, PEOPLE!


	3. Clubs, The Prophecy

If you can believe it, I was actually going to post this yesterday. Internet was down, however. I called up the dudes who bring us the internet for the first time, and I did not know what the heck to do. Or say. AHAHAHA. But the Internet's back though, so yeah. The quality of this is lacking though. :(

* * *

White hair. A flash of red eyes, bright against the darkness. A grin of white teeth.

_The King of Spades shall fall to his Trump_

Fall? King Alfred will fall? _Yes_, the one with red eyes whispered.

_Ruin and pain shall follow His Queen_

A laugh. Bright blue eyes. These… These were the Jokers. _Yes_, it said softly.

_The Kingdom of Clubs will start it all_

Them? _Yes!_ The two laughed, twisting around him gracefully.

_And the King with love shall end it_

The King of Clubs' eyes shot open.

He was alone.

"My King." The Four murmured, bowing lowly. Ivan swallowed, looking up from his meal to look at the Four. His Queen gave him an odd look; her purple eyes a mixture of amusement and annoyance. He coughed, and smiled.

"Da?"

"Hearts' civil war is nearing." It said, smiling slightly. "Luck is on our side."

Ivan nodded, giving a small smile. Yes. It seemed like Lady Luck was.

"You are dismissed. Thank you for your service." His Queen said coldly. The Four nodded.

"So." His Jack drawled, leaning on his seat as he crossed his right leg over his left. "What's up with you? You've been on edge this whole morning." He smirked, red eyes twinkling.

Ivan chuckled as he shook his head, dark blonde hair shifting slightly. He glances around the three of them, and leans toward his Queen and his Jack, grinning widely, his own red eyes practically mad with excitement.

"A prophecy." He said lowly. "From the Jokers." Elizabeta's eyes widened, and she smiled slowly, leaning forward on her seat.

"About what? The fall of Hearts?" She said excitedly, a hushed quality to her voice that bordered on childlike. Roderich perked up, swaying slightly as he leaned in closer to the both of them.

Ivan smirked. "Better. The fall of Alfred."

Roderich's eyes widened. "But what about DEATH?" He hissed. Elizabeta pouted, giving him an annoyed look.

"Roddy, dear, don't remind me. I find that _so_ annoying." She huffed, seeming put out.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I remember the Domino Effect. But think! We'll be known as the Chosen who finally won over the undefeated Spades."

"Huh." Roderich mused. "What exactly did the Jokers tell you?"

"The King of Spades shall fall to his Trump; ruin and pain shall follow His Queen. The Kingdom of Clubs will start it all; and the King with love shall end it." He smiled. "Straightforward, isn't it?"

Elizabeta frowned. "His Trump?" She said softly. Roderich turned to her, a wide grin on his face. They both looked to Ivan, eyes wide with triumph.

"The Cursed One." Ivan practically purred in realization, eyes dancing. "Of course. _How_ could I have forgotten the Curse of Spades?"

Elizabeta giggled. "I don't know, my King."

Roderich chuckled. "So. Ruin and pain shall follow his Queen. Queen Arthur, of course. He'll mourn. It'll be fun to see."

The three smiled.

"And we shall start it—well, _started_ it. I'm assuming the coming war of Hearts shall be Spade's downfall. We have to figure out a way for King Alfred to use his Trump." Ivan mused, tilting his head slightly.

Elizabeta huffed. "He's sick, is he not? He has to be. It's been two hundred years. The Curse of Spades would have been in motion already since, say, 50 years ago. Right after our own Curse has run its course, am I right? They'll seek aid from Heart's Nines. Why would he use his Trump when it could be his downfall?"

"Well." Roderich drawled. "To protect his Queen, of course."

"Which he wouldn't do unless the Deck announces the end of the Fortieth Chosen's reign." Ivan said meaningfully. The Queen of Spades would not die until the Deck announces the end. In fact, none of them would die.

Elizabeta sighed. "Hearts would have to be at war by then, or else we'd be kicked off our positions before the real fun even began."

"Speaking of Hearts. The King with love shall end it all? What does that even mean?" Roderich whined. "Why does King Ludwig get to end it? Why can't we?"

Ivan sighed. "Well. We can't have it all, you do know that. We can always add fuel to the fire, can we not? Keep the King of Hearts busy with their civil war, so that by the time he'd even think about putting an end to Spade's downfall, we would have had our fun."

"And how long will this fun last? Spades' had 20 years seeing us fail. It's unfair, isn't it?" Elizabeta sighed.

Roderich shrugged. "We can always prolong the war. We decide when the treaties will be signed, do we not? We just have to stay alive and away from the DEATH."

The three of them grinned. Yes. This was perfect. The Kingdom of Clubs will end their reign with a bang.

_Of course_, Gilbert mused, _it wouldn't be the kind of bang they wanted._

_How come Spades is so important, anyways? _Peter huffed, rolling in midair as he regarded the Royalty of Clubs.

Gilbert sighed, rolling his red eyes. _It's their King and Queen, Peter. Very important. It's the timing too. Have you noticed the year? Damn._

_6666? _Peter's bright blue eyes widened. He let out a low whistle in appreciation. _Whoa. The Deck's really outdone themselves this time, haven't they?_

_Yes. _Gilbert laughed. _Do you remember the First Royals? 200 years too. Horrible. Tyranny and all that shit._

_Mmm, _Peter murmured, looking slightly confused. _The Second Royals were the last ones to have a reign as long as this one, weren't they? They were the best—or so they say._

Gilbert grinned, red eyes flashing. _Yes. Do you remember how the Deck chose them? Do you remember how the First Deck fell?_

Peter stilled in mid-turn, so that he ended up on his side.

_Oh. I—Of course. My brother—wow._

Gilbert laughed. _Yes. They do say that History repeats itself, doesn't it?_

The two of them smiled slowly.

_This is going to be so much fun._

* * *

VOCABULARY:

Jokers: Previous Aces. They died though. They're really special. They can give prophecies, but only to Clubs. Clubs know a lot. They didn't just provoke Heart's Civil War because of nothing, you know!

I'm not repeating this time.

DEATH: Also called Domino Effect. Not elaborating on this yet. Stands for Domino Effect After Total Harm. Lol, I'm so smart, y'all!

DIAMONDS NEXT!


	4. Diamonds, The Famine

I apologize for the delay in updating. But here, have Diamonds.

xxx

"Get your hands off my brother." The Queen snarled, her hands clenching on the bouquet of flowers that her Trump took the form of.

The King's purple eyes narrowed, as he pulled in the Jack closer to him. Vash squeaked, his unnatural green eyes widening as he landed on Francis' lap.

"No." Francis drawled, lips curling into a smirk. Vash met his sister's eyes, eyes that were just as unnaturally green and cold as his. Lili nodded minutely, before her eyes flitted to her King.

Vash twisted, slamming his elbow into Francis' gut, a vicious snarl coming out of his mouth.

Francis grunted, hands releasing the dark-haired man's hips. Lili took that moment to send a flower flying into Francis' chest. It hit, and bloomed, vines spreading over the King's body as it bound him.

Francis blinked up at the Queen of Diamonds, a leer on his lips. "Oh, so that's how you want to play?" He said sweetly.

Lili smiled back, just as sickly sweet. "Of course, my King. But not now. We have important things to discuss."

Francis let out a dramatic sigh, throwing his head back. "Yes, yes. Of course, my Queen. How could I have forgotten?" There's a sarcastic lilt to his tone and Lili rolls her pretty green eyes.

He pauses, and then lifts his head to look at his Jack directly. "But can't we have any fun, first?"

Vash flushes a very pretty red and glares at him. "No. Diamonds comes first. Our people are hungry, my King. This is very important."

Francis pouts. "Fine, fine. I'll be a good King. We'll talk about the provisions."

"I've talked to the trees," Lili said, dropping down on to her seat with a long sigh. "They're fine. And so are the rest of the plants. Just a little sleepy."

"It's the same with the herds. No sicknesses, according to the Eights." Vash added, looking slightly upset. "I wouldn't know how sure that is, considering a Nine would be better suited in diagnosing the animals."

"Right. Have you actually talked to them?" Francis said slowly. Their people were running out of food and they were angry. The people of Diamonds were used to living in luxury, Francis knew that. The only time they willing suffered was during the Curse of Diamonds and that ended 100 years ago. It was Spade's turn. It didn't make sense that their food supplies were low.

"The Eights?" Vash asked in confusion and Francis rolled his eyes.

"Non. The animals. The herds." He grumbled. He paused, and looked down at the vines entangled around him. "Lili, dear, can you take these away?"

Lili gave him a look, and flicked her finger. The vines twisted, tightening for a moment and Francis grunted. They shifted back into yellow flowers and rose up to Lili's hand. The flowers twisted around her arm sleekly and slithered up her neck before settling into a crown on her head. Francis smirked at the deceivingly innocent circle of flowers.

"Oh. Not yet, my King. I will go visit the herds tomorrow if you'd like." Vash said quietly.

"Can't you do it today?" Francis grumbled, but nodded anyway. Vash shrugged and Lili gave her brother a look.

"Yes, big brother. Why can't you do it today?" Lili asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vash huffed in annoyance and he tilted his head as he regarded them.

"There's a meeting with the Twos today. I'm the Jack, if you've forgotten. I can't skip that." Vash said as he bit his lip.

"We'll cover for you, mon cher. Don't worry. Just get to the bottom of this." Francis assured as he leaned in closer towards Vash. The Jack of Diamonds furrowed his eyebrows worriedly and then nodded slowly in agreement.

"As you say, my King." He said reluctantly. Francis smiled smugly and gave a quick nod before he leaned back on his chair,

"Lunch?" He suggested. Lili and Vash glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Why not? I'll send for a Ten." Lili replied easily. She paused, and then gave Vash a serious look. "After that, I expect you to visit the herds."

Vash nodded. "Of course." He said calmly. The three of them were quiet, and then Francis spoke up.

"You know, I don't think it's good morale if we eat while our people are starving." He said. Lili and Vash glanced at each other again and frowned. It wasn't.

"We have a meeting with Clubs two days from now." Lili remarked thoughtfully. "We can eat then?" She suggested.

Francis' and Vash's gaze met each others. They laughed simultaneously. Francis' loud laugh echoed around the room and overpowered Vash's soft one.

"Or we can eat now." Vash said softly. Francis smirked. "We're Royals." He added.

Lili rolled her eyes but snapped her fingers for a Ten anyway. Francis grinned at her and leaned back contentedly on his lavish diamond throne. He watched as Lili ordered the Ten to bring them food and smiled slightly as the Ten bowed respectfully. He liked Tens who knew their place.

Vash nodded to the Ten and patted his head, smiling sincerely. The Ten flushed and smiled as he hurried to the kitchen with a slight hop to his steps. Francis smirked at that and seeing the look on his face, Vash shrugged in embarrassment.

"We didn't eat yesterday, anyway." Lili sighed. Francis and Vash hummed in agreement and Lili bit her lip guiltily. But so didn't their people.

But they were Royals. The day the Royal Court of Diamonds didn't eat in luxury was the day the world burned. And today wouldn't be that day.

Lili nodded and turned away from her brother and her King.

They just wouldn't eat tomorrow then.

xxx

"My Jack." The Eight greeted in surprise. Vash smiled at him shyly.

"I would like to speak to the herds." He said politely and the Eight nodded respectfully. "Of course, Your Highness."

The Eight opened the door of the barn, and Vash frowned at the sight of the sleeping animals.

Vash was achingly aware of the Eight's gaze on his back as he approached the cow. "Honey?" He said softly, and nudged its head. It snuffled and then lifted its head sleepily. It made a soft sound when it recognized Vash and he smiled at the cow.

"Why are you sleeping?" He asked the cow in confusion. The sweet animal gave a soft moo and dropped its head.

"Isn't it winter? I'm hibernating, Master." The cow told him softly and nuzzled its head against Vash's hand.

Vash gave it an odd look, "Cows don't hibernate, honey. It's spring."

The cow blinked at him sleepily. "But I'm so tired, Master. And it doesn't feel like spring." It murmured. It closed its eyes. "I feel so old." It gave a tired, snuffling noise and Vash frowned.

"I feel as if time passed by so fast." The cow muttered, before drifting back into sleep.

xxx

Francis frowned and listened attentively on the Two's point. Food rationing seemed wise and would benefit his kingdom, but the nobility would complain.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was stupid. He just wanted to rest and lay in bed with a pretty girl or boy.

The doors bursting open brought Francis out of his reverie.

"Brother!" Lili called out and smiled. Her face which was previously drawn tightly in tiredness relaxed at the sight of her brother. Vash smiled at her and nodded. His gaze shifted to Francis though and Francis frowned.

"My King," Vash greeted, eyes blazing with green fire. Francis raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to speak lazily.

"Spades has tampered with time." Vash snarled angrily, "The herd and the crops have been disturbed by their King's Trump. The crop's time to be ripe has been set back for weeks–months, even! And the animals are hibernating or somehow past their prime!"

Francis ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair and scowled, his purple eyes dark and narrowed at his Jack. Was he serious? He couldn't deal with this right now,

"That damned King!" He hissed. "He has no reason to be messing with Diamonds." Vash stepped back a bit at the nasty aura radiating off of Francis. He raised an eyebrow and Francis ignored him. Vash met his sister's worried gaze and she shook her head.

"Call for Antonio." He snapped at a Ten and the mousy Ten nodded quickly, eyes fearful.

"If it's war he wants, it's war he'll get." The King of Diamonds said darkly and Lili bit her lip. The flowers in her hair twisted and shifted into thorns as her nerves got the better of her.

_Do you think Francis realizes that Alfred's in no shape to be messing with Diamonds? It __**is**__ their Curse that's active,_ Peter said curiously and Gilbert smirked as Vash sat down quietly on his throne.

_Probably not. When he checks on it himself, he might realize that the power is not of Spade's. It'll be too late by then, though. The war would have started already._ Gilbert said slowly. Lili whispered something into her older brother's ear and patted his upper arm comfortingly.

Peter giggled, _Yeah? Do you think he'll recognize it as ours?_ He asked and Gilbert laughed with him as Antonio entered the room, dressed regally as the Head of Three.

"Three." Francis snapped and Antonio's blank expression broke into surprise at the harshness of Francis' tone. Lili and Vash give him matching shocked looks. Francis only calls him his number when things are dire.

He bowed lowly, "My king." He said respectfully and Francis motioned for him to get nearer.

"Your request to house an Ace of Hearts is denied." Francis said flatly and Antonio's eyes narrowed. Lili frowned and gave Antonio an apologetic look. Usually she would fight against Francis, but the seriousness of her King's tone stopped her.

"May I request for the reason why, my King?" He said spitefully and Francis glowered at him.

"The reason for our famine is Spades, _Three_." Francis said, the emphasis on Antonio's number serving as a reminder to Antonio what his place was.

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, "What?" He asked in confusion and Francis laughed bitterly.

"Prepare for war against Spades, Three."

xxx

_Mi poco Lovino,_

_I regret to inform you that I can not house you as your civil war approaches. Diamonds' has its own problems to address, such as the famine in our land. I do not know how much I can tell you, but I assure you that if the Kingdom of Hearts and the Kingdom of Spades' alliance was not strong, I would allow you into our land._

_I apologize for the formality of this letter, but you must understood that I love you and hope you are well. 'Till we meet again, Lovino._

_With the Deck,  
Antonio_

Antonio let out a long sigh and dropped his pen. He leaned back on his seat and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes against the headache building up in his temples.

_This is funny._ Peter said nonchalantly, as he twisted in midair to observe Antonio's troubled face.

_Come on, Peter._ Gilbert said, his tone hard in warning. Peter laughed and Gilbert glared at him. _It's Deck-awful. The next time they'll see each other–_ He paused, and then shook his head regretfully.

Peter snickered, _Their love story isn't the only one getting cut before its prime, Gil._ He pulled back as Antonio put his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his hands.

_Why do you care so much for this Three anyway?_ Peter asked spitefully and Gilbert's red eyes narrowed at him.

Antonio whispered something desperately into his hands and looked up pleadingly. His prayer filled the room and seemed to melt into Peter and Gilbert. Peter chocked at the density it's sincerity brought and Gilbert flinched at the heat of it.

Gilbert shook his head and gave Antonio a sad look. He sighed. _I don't know._ _He's familiar. Reminds me of someone I used to know. We need to leave, Peter. A visit to Spades would be appropriate._

Peter gave him a cross-eyed look and stuck out his tongue before slipping into the wall and leaving Gilbert alone with Antonio. Gilbert watched as Antonio let out a shuddering sigh and brushed his hair back with a frustrated hand. He hesitated for a moment, his gaze drifting to the wall Peter just melted into but then he glided in front of Antonio. He bent down and gazed at Antonio's blank gaze.

_May the Deck bless you._ He whispered to Antonio and touched his face gently. Antonio froze and his eyes shifted into awareness.

But there was no one there.

xxx

Anyway, this chapter was exceedingly harder and harder to write. Instead of writing it, I just planned the rest of the fic out. I'm excited to see how it'll go since I already have everything set. Updates will probably come faster, I don't know. It'll get exciting. Maybe. If I can pull it off. If not, it'll just be a whole mess of confusing plot twists.

VOCABULARY:

Eights: They're like the farmers and the ones who raise the animals. They bring you food basically.

Trump: Every Royal has one. Each one has a special power that corresponds to their Kingdom's power. And each King has a curse that starts during that Kingdom's 50 years of suffering. Since this is set during the 200th-year, it's Spade's Curse that's active.

Happy Holidays!


	5. Spades, The Day Before

"Hi, cupcake." Arthur greeted cheerfully and sat down on Alfred's lap. Alfred's red gaze switched to Arthur's bright smile and then nodded once in greeting before turning his attention back to the Two he was speaking to. The Two faltered a bit, gaze flying to the unpredictable Queen. He cleared his throat and looked down. He let out a nervous breath and then started to speak again, but-

"Baaaaby," The Queen of Spades whined and nuzzled his face on Alfred's neck. Alfred swallowed at the hot breath fanning his clavicle—he was too thin; his Curse was taking so much out of his lovely King and Arthur _hated_ it.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Arthur murmured and Alfred shivered. He shifted in his seat and at least his thighs were still strong under Arthur's. He smiled at the feel of strong muscle and hummed contentedly.

Alfred sighed, and ran his bony fingers through Arthur's strawberry blonde hair condescendingly. "My Queen, I'm busy. You have your own throne to sit on." He said flatly and Arthur pouted at that.

"Fine. Do your stupid politics. I don't care." He huffed and got off Alfred's lap. Alfred raised an eyebrow at that and grabbed Arthur's wrist, grip weaker than it was 50 years ago. Arthur glared at him, his pale blue eyes flashing. Alfred was unfazed and his lips quirked into a small sweet smile as he pulled Arthur down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Arthur's heart fluttered and he smiled into the kiss contentedly.

He pulled away and cleared his throat as his features settled into a blank façade. He released his grip on Arthur and Arthur missed the lack of contact immediately. He pouted a bit but nodded and made his way to his own throne right beside Alfred's.

"Hearts is requesting our assistance on subduing their Northern areas." The Two frowned and nodded thoughtfully. He wasn't even _that _fazed by the soft display of public affection. It was rare, yes, but well talked about and Spades knew the love of their King and Queen very well. It was just their Queen that unnerved him.

Arthur sighed dreamily and sat down gracefully on his own throne. He crossed his legs and leaned back. His eyelids fluttered close and he looked at the Two through half-lidded eyes. The Two swallowed nervously and Arthur lazily dangled his left arm over the arm rest of his throne.

"Due to the conditions of our treaty after the War of Blackjack, we are obligated to help them." Arthur said softly and rolled his eyes. "And apparently, they need our help as soon as possible, so we need to send a team by tomorrow morning."

"I propose a visit to Hearts. Check out what we're dealing with, bring a few Threes, a few extra weapons to lend..." Alfred trailed off and frowned. "It will be quick, which means a few days or so, and painless." Arthur nodded slowly in agreement. Yes, that would be wise and polite. And traditionally correct after a treaty like theirs.

"Who do you suggest be the ones to visit?" The Two said, feather quill poised and ready to take note of whatever the Royal Couple suggested.

Alfred and Arthur shared a look, and they both frowned slightly. "It would be appropriate if we were the ones to visit. It shows that we're taking this treaty seriously." Alfred said, tone questioning as he looked to his Queen for approval. Arthur met his gaze steadily.

"Or we can get Matthew to visit in your place, and I suppose one of my brothers would do as well." Arthur suggested, pouting slightly. It was too risky for his King and Arthur was a bit too lazy.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "My Queen, it's not like there's a threat of invasion or a nation declaring war on us. We're on civil terms with both Diamonds and Clubs, they have little to no reason to invade Spades."

Arthur huffed at that. "It's a precaution, love. It's been 200 years since we've been crowned. The Deck might decide that our reign is over while we are in Hearts. We might be a casualty in their civil war." And Arthur couldn't risk that. He glanced at his lover quickly and his heart clenched at the way he held himself. Still so full of pride even though he was so weak from his Curse already.

"Arthur, we've got power. We can handle them. They won't hurt us." Alfred said in annoyance. It's as if Arthur didn't trust their power and the superiority of their Threes. Arthur narrowed his eyes and scowled at him, mirroring his annoyance perfectly.

"In case you've forgotten, my King, your Curse isn't over yet." Arthur said flatly, pale blue flashing dangerously. Alfred opened his mouth and then closed it, lips thinning in bemusement. His Curse was a sore spot and he really preferred that his Queen would stop bringing it up.

"...of course." He said agreeably. "It's the last year. I remember, my Queen." He scowled slightly. He's been aching for a good war with plenty of bloodshed, but there's been no reason. And it wasn't worth the risk of placing their kingdom into vulnerability because of their Curse. Well—his Curse really, but he held the nation of Spades in his heart, so much that he was Spades, and Spades was he.

"Alright. Can someone please fetch the Aces?" Alfred called out finally as he gave into Arthur's arguments. A Ten raised his hand and bowed before leaving quickly. Alfred nodded and leaned back on his throne. It would take a while to gather his brother and brothers-in-law.

"Should we bring gifts of peace, Your Highness?" The Two asked. Alfred blinked at the Two and then scowled. He let out a groan of annoyance and tilted his head back. He looked at the high expansive ceiling and a long sigh left his lips. Arthur giggled at that and shook his head.

"Can we just give them a watch?" Alfred grumbled as he lowered his gaze and turned his head to meet Arthur's amused gaze. Arthur laughed at that, smiling fondly at his King. "The Court of Hearts probably has a room full of Spade watches, my King."

"Yeah, well, so do we. Ten rooms." Alfred said snarkily. Arthur rolled his eyes, "Love, it almost seems as if you don't appreciate time." His eyes glinted dangerously in warning and Alfred smirked slowly.

"You misunderstand." He said simply. Arthur laughed softly and Alfred chuckled darkly, reaching out his right hand to stroke Arthur's arm. Goosebumps rose on Arthur's arm and he shivered in desire as Alfred pressed down on lingering bruises shaped like fingerprints on Arthur's wrists. The dark blue contrasted so lovely against the thin golden bracelet with the tiny, intricate spade-shaped chains. Even when Alfred was at his weakest, he still held more power in his hands than most people did.

"Time is gold." Alfred murmured, an arrogant smirk on his lips. Arthur's lips curled up at that and giggled as he turned his hand over to clasp at Alfred's callused palm. Yes, it was. Time was gold and Spades was rich.

xxx

"I don't appreciate being called so early in the morning." Matthew grumbled the moment he pushed the doors to the Court open, Arthur's brother trailing behind him meekly. Alfred nipped at Arthur's neck and groaned softly before raising his head. He glared at his brother, red eyes darkening and Matthew simply scowled at him in response. Arthur hissed and shifted slightly on his lap and Alfred dropped his head on Arthur's shoulder to stifle a gasp.

"Arthur, our brothers." He hissed and Arthur growled. He turned his head to look at the Aces, blue flashing pink and Matthew flinched slightly. His brothers just smiled at him in response and Arthur's scowl dropped immediately.

He smiled widely at his brothers and slid off Alfred's lap gracefully. The King of Spades sighed at the loss of a comforting weight and rested his right ankle on his knee, blatantly exposing the obvious bulge without a care. Arthur hugged them tightly and they hugged him back, strong, tight grips that showed that they hugged often and that each and every hug was savored and loved.

Matthew simply raised his eyebrows in greeting and Alfred nodded simply, a wry smirk on his lips. Their family wasn't much for affection and Spades has lost more wars than him and his brother have hugged. That said much, considering that Spades' Threes were strong in number and power. They were only occasionally defeated by Club's sheer luck, Heart's subtle manipulations that destroy from within and Diamond's trickery and blackmail.

"It's-" Alfred paused for a millisecond, reaching inside of him to tap into an ingrained clock that's been ticking since he was born. "14:12, Matthew. Not too early for you I suppose." Alfred drawled and Matthew rolled his eyes. "2:14 sounds much more appealing, Alfred." He shot back and Alfred shook his head fondly at his night owl of a brother.

Arthur let go of his brothers and practically skipped back to his throne. Once he was seated, Alfred sat up tall and proud. He twitched and then coughed into his fist, chest aching. He cleared his throat once and then addressed the Aces, "We need ambassadors to Hearts."

The Aces gave him an odd look. Allistor, Arthur's eldest brother, said slowly, "So why can't you do it yourself?"

Alfred gave Arthur a look, "Yes, Arthur, why can't we do it ourselves?" Arthur smiled at him in response, pink eyes darkening dangerously and Alfred's own red eyes glinted in response.

"Because the King's safety comes first before any daft treaties." Arthur said sweetly, voice dripping with annoyance as he kept his gaze locked on Alfred's.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm already attending that party at Clubs to represent you." Matthew grumbled, purple eyes flicking to Alfred. Alfred's eyes lingered on Arthur's a for a moment before he turned his head to meet Matthew's.

"I'm taking off by tonight, so unless Hearts can wait for us until next week, I don't see how this is possible." Matthew said flatly, raising an eyebrow at the King of Spades boldly. Matthew always seemed to fill up the room, as if he commanded everyone to notice him. The first few months, my Deck, even _years_, some people first thought that Matthew was the King of Spades. But then stories about Alfred's dangerous glinting red eyes and blood-stained hair made its way around after the first war during his and Arthur's rein. Pretty soon, no one mistook purple and blond as the King.

Alfred bit his lip and scowled. Right. Clubs. That was a problem then. Matthew could always go to Hearts after Clubs since Hearts and Clubs were right beside each other, but the negotiations would take the days needed to travel to the capital of Clubs. Club's capital was bordered by mountains and only accessible through 3 days of travel-that is, once you've reached The Center which was where the borders of the 4 kingdoms met.

"When's the party?" Dylan, Arthur's second older brother, asked, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"5 days from now." Matthew replied testily. 5 days. 120 hours. 7200 minutes. It took approximately 35 hours to reach The Center from Spades' capital and then 70 hours to reach Club's capital. Matthew couldn't afford a detour into Hearts. He only had 15 hours to travel to Hearts and negotiate and that wasn't possible. It was times like these that made Alfred wish he just make time go slower with his Trump but Arthur forbade him. And this was something Alfred himself didn't want to risk. Using his Trump would kill him. His body was too weak to handle some physical activities and if he used the Deck's magic, his body would fail him even more so. The fact that his Trump seemed to rebel against his will also helped in his reluctance to use it. But because of habit and connection, he kept his Trump hooked to his belt.

"Well, now the question is, which is riskier? For Alfred to go to Clubs or to go to Hearts?" Arthur said softly and Alfred scowled.

Arthur and Alfred's gazes met, a small smirk on each of their features. The same word spilled out into the air. This was the Kingdom where the Royal Couple would go because it posed the least danger and more reasonable for them to go to. It also held a much better atmosphere with the least animosity between the two kingdoms.

"Hearts."

James, Arthur's third older brother laughed slightly, an easy smile of amusement playing on his lips. "Much safer than Clubs." He agreed.

Gilbert laughed, _**Much**__ safer._ He mocked, using air quotes with his fingers as he rolled his eyes. _They have no idea what's in store for them._ Gilbert smirked. The two Jokers watched as the King and Queen of Spades dismissed the Aces.

_So it starts._ Peter said softly and then raised an amused eyebrow as Arthur practically jumped on Alfred once the doors closed behind their brothers. Arthur straddled Alfred's lap and nipped at his neck playfully. Alfred smiled at him softly and Arthur grinned widely in response.

Gilbert snorted. _Little one, this has been in plan the moment the Deck chose the 40th Royal Court_. He paused, and then frowned. He shook his head and then laughed as he did a flip in midair. Peter rolled his eyes. They watched as Alfred settled a shaky hand on the back of Arthur's neck and then pulled him down for a rough kiss.

Red-eyes glinted mischievously as Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, tilting his head as he bit down on the King's bottom lip. _No, I take that back._ He said softly as the sight of the two brought back a very old memory.

_Their hand's been dealt since the Kingdom of Cards began._

xxx

Hi. It's been a while. No more explanations. It took me a while to figure out the geography of The Kingdom of Cards, but I've just about gotten it done. If you'd like to see for a general look of borders, then you can go to my profile. But like, if you want to see the detailed stuff such as where the mountains and seas and rivers are, you'd have to wait a while.

Hmm, so starting next chapter, it would be a mix of all the different Kingdom's POVs. It's not singular anymore. I have a general idea where this going, but i'm still a little confused as to the exact details and that messes it up.

I just want to say I love the little details about the characters I've made though hehe. Like how Matthew stays up until dawn and then sleeps until noon. Or how everyone in Spades just knows what time it is without even looking at a watch because their body clocks are so in tune to real time.

Next chapter will be Spades' travel to Hearts and Clubs, and a little Diamond planning and a surpriiiise.


End file.
